A storage system may include data associated with one or more users belonging to an entity (e.g., an organization) stored in storage pools therein. A portion of the data may be accessed frequently by the one or more users and another portion of the data may be accessed less frequently by the one or more users. Additionally, the storage system may be configured to back up data associated with the one or more users therein.
When data to be frequently accessed is stored on hardware offering low performance, read/write requests thereto may be addressed with an increased response time. Moreover, when the hardware offering low performance includes data stored close to a maximum capacity thereof, the response time may be even further increased. In an example scenario, when the hardware is associated with remote storage offered as a service in a cloud storage environment, the one or more users may encounter read/write timeouts, leading to wastage of human effort and/or loss of productivity.